1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile communication terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for dynamically displaying a message to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile communication field has rapidly developed so rapidly that mobile communication terminals have become a necessity because of its convenience in portability and its convenience in communication.
The mobile communication terminal has a Short Message Service (SMS) function that may receive and transmit predetermined characters besides the general voice communication. An SMS is a message service that allows users of a mobile phone to transmit and receive short sentences of about 40 characters even without a separate additional equipment. Unlike an Electronic (E)-mail service, the SMS is advantageous as the message service transfers message content almost simultaneously with a transmission point. Thus, the SMS message service has established its position as one of the more favored means of communication.
Under this circumstance, the SMS has gradually improved but an overload is caused for meeting a user's desire. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional example that displays a history of short message reception/transmission with a counterpart. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional art displays a history of transmitting and receiving an SMS message to/from a counterpart in the form of text primarily. This conventional display method has an advantage of showing a conversation between the parties at a glance. However, under a circumstance that gradually favors a dynamic User Interface (UI) such as animation, the conventional method has a disadvantage of not meeting a user's taste.